jorvinpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Changes going to add for Elemental Fusion Battles.
Ultra Attack Changes: Some ultra attacks simply don't live up on being good since some of them are better. Here are some changes. Here are some of them. **Scorch ***Lava Tsunami -> Molten Pain: Throw a gigantic LAVA balloon filled with rocks to the ground. Rocks hurt opponents, while the lava flows... rapidly damaging. ***Metallic Rain -> Hit the Liquid Meddle: Creates a steel block under an opponent and turns the heat up SO high it melts into liquid metal and burns opponents, but mostly the main victim. ***Volcano: Multi-Volcano! - Create a GIGANTIC volcano which shoots out three rocks. These rocks become more volcanoes, and more, and more, and more... **Airy ***Tornado -> Katrina Corkscrew: Grow wings and jump up into the air, spin SUPER fast that it soon creates a gigantic hurricane, and then corkscrew into opponents, rapidly doing damage, and making them dizzy. The main victim will feel a TON of pain, 'cause physical CONTACT! ***Choking Steam -> Smoke Scream: Screams out a TON of smoke and steam. This blinds enemies, and if they inhale the smoke and steam, they get DAMAGED!!! Yes, it's WAY too hot to even handle in your mouth. **Rocky ***Mudslide -> Magnitude 100 ***Sandstorm -> Quick-Sleepy-Sand ***Glass Shard Storm -> Mass Glassify ***Robot Throw -> Buzzsaw Mayhem **Splashy ***Snow Slide -> Snowball Avalanche: Creates a slope out of snow and rolls snowballs at all opponents. Due to it being snow, the snowballs grow to a HUMONGOUS size and smashes enemies. Better yet, they are SUPER CHILLY. Last snowball is a gigantic frigid explosion. ***Beer Rain (feels too dumb to live) -> Tipsy Headache: The victim will simply get hit by a beer magic ball and get TIPSY BY A THOUSAND TIMES, making them extremely dumb, hits very heavy (x10 damage), but add an 80% chance to hurt the teammates it's with. **Bloomy ***Tall Prickly Grass is currently in an unknown state, thanks to NATURE. ***Nature's Takeover -> Blooms of Daphne: The user grows one hundred blooms which spray damaging pollen at enemies. After that, the user willl absorb the pollen and blast out a huge pollen lazer beam at the opponents. **Abstract ***Stormy Night -> Petajoule Taze: Charge at your opponent and fire A TON of lightning bolts accurately at them, paralyzing them. After that, launch them up with an electrical blast, and hit them with lightning bolts which STICK ONTO THEM, and then a MASSIVE BANG as the opponent gets SUPER paralyzed! ***Laser Beam -> Icarus's Light: Solidfy light into arrows and make them RAIN on opponents, poking, stabbing, poking, stabbing, poking, stabbing! After that, a gigantic light flashbang will fall down from the sky. ***Black Light -> Umbr-og: Control a concentrated pool of darkness. The user will then darken it, making the bog grow. Suddenly, creatures condensed from the darkness will pounce victims and plants made out of darkness rapidly poke enemies. Talk about darkness thorns! **Technology ***Kaboom: Gunpowder Kablooey - Run around with gunpowder and set fire to it on the end. The end is a crate with TWO HUNDRED dynamites in it, three bundled, so SIX HUNDRED DYNAMITE! BOOM! BOOM! *'Tier Chart': Here's how it goes. **Starter Elements are Tier 1. **Coin-Purchasable Elements are Tier 2. **Gem-Purchasable Elements are Tier 3. **And the fusable depends. ***Glass, for example is Tier 3. ***Life is made from Energy (Tier 2) and Swampy (Tier 2), thus Tier 4. *'Special Fighters': Fighters with specific attacks. I already planned my specific fighters. *'Legendary Upgrade': Ultra Attacks upgraded. YAY! *'Legendary is now the best rank of weapon': Seriously, it's usually the BEST tier in lots of games. *'Tribes': Each tribe power ups ONE category of elements. **Burezābānā: Powers up Scorch elements. (Blazer Burner in Japanese) **Nuages Chanceux: Powers up Airy elements. (Lucky Clouds in French) **Terrícolas: Powers up Rocky elements. (Earthbenders in Spanish) **Spruzzi Squamosi: Powers up Splashy elements. (Scaly Splashers in Italian...) **This is WIP... Category:Blog posts